1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates terminal connection structure for the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a BLDC motor with electronic rectifier does not need a brush and a commutator in a DC motor, and it has advantage of that it does not develop not only mechanical noise but electrical noise.
The BLDC motor comprises a stator which is installed in the motor housing and frame etc, a magnet rotor which is inserted in the inner part of the stator for rotation, and an axis which is fixedly inserted in the central part of the rotor.
A coil winds around a stator core of a stator, and the stator can be arranged with various types. The composition of the stator composed of plural individual electromagnet core segments set in the same axis with a rotation axis is stated in the Korean Patent No. 2004-0101572, released on Feb. 2, 2004.
For the segment consisting of the stator, it is configured with silicon steel sheets within 1 mm thickness, which are punched with a press machine and layered. Each silicon steel sheet is composed of a cylinder type yoke unit, plural teeth units protruding toward the center at regular intervals along the circumferential direction on the inner circumferential surface of the yokes unit, and a polarized pole unit protruding on the both sides at the end of the teeth units.
Multiple slots are formed for the coil winding among the teeth units, and a insulator is inserted in the slots for the purpose of insulating between the stator core and the coil. This insulator is combined to be inserted with sealing on the both sides along the layered direction of the stator core.
The insulator is configured with a terminal housing connection unit integrally, and a terminal housing for power supply has sliding combination with the terminal housing connection unit. Generally, the terminal housing and the insulator are made of synthetic resin by injection molding. The gap between the terminal housing connection unit and the terminal housing will increase after combination, thus the terminal housing can be easily separated when the position for power-on assembly is combined.
Further such a gap is positively in need for the combination of other parts, but the gap makes a rigidity of the housing drop, and has problem that causes a function loss or a damage of the motor due to a weakness for the vibration.